


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Uninvitedd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uninvitedd/pseuds/Uninvitedd
Summary: Angels and demons have never gotten along, naturally. But tensions were worse than what they ever have been. A disruption of yin and yang was never a good thing. Now, both the mortal world and the supernatural world will be thrust into a war with an inconceivable outcome. Mysteries and secrets will first have to come to light before a single side discovers the key to winning the war. And even then, what kind of sacrifices will have to be made?Kokichi didn’t want to know the answers and he surely wasn’t ready for them. Fate had other ideas, though. Traversing a world he longed to forget, Kokichi learns exactly what secrets have been hidden from his eyes. There is no such thing as a fair judgement. Angels are nothing but frauds.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel uneasy about demons or reading about religious subjects, then I greatly discourage reading this fanfiction.
> 
> I've always wanted to write a story involving Kokichi as an incubus. Now that I have a plan and a plot, I can do that. However, this is my first fanfiction and the first time I have written in awhile. Even though I have proofread the same 1st chapter a million times, I am not very confident in my abilities. Nonetheless, though, I am very excited about sharing this story. I sincerely hope everyone will be able to enjoy this bumpy ride.
> 
> I'm looking forward to any theories that may arise as well. After all, there are many mysteries to solve here. Any and all comments are appreciated and constructive criticism is extremely welcomed!

Like other nights in Tokyo, the streets were still lit with a bright glow. It was the city that never sleeps, where things go bump in the night. Except for this time, that ‘bump’ was the sound of his very own body hitting the concrete. 

Kokichi hissed in pain as his body was scraped against the rough surface beneath him. However, the incubus was quick to jump to his feet again, racing towards the portal that transported him here. Before he could even take 5 steps, though, the portal vanished with a blinding, red flash.

“Oh, fuck you.” The demon couldn’t help but groan aloud. This was the dumbest decision those assholes back in hell have ever made. Kicking him out, really? What would that accomplish? A place where everyone can hold hands, throw daisies, and sing about peace? They had to be kidding him. 

But as the fuming thoughts passed through his head, the situation that he was in slowly began to sink in. Stuck on the surface of Earth meant he had to actually _hunt_ for his meals. And worse, that also meant Miu was probably down there squirming in delight for having everyone to herself. Kokichi really hoped she would choke on a dick and die. But alas, that was extremely unlikely. 

For now, though, the incubus had to make a plan for survival until he could possibly return to his fiery home. The demon had to blend in as a boring human in this stupid world while still receiving his necessary… nutrients. The easiest solution was to charm his way into a job at a club. And believe it or not, he had been here on the surface a long, long time ago so he knew how things kind of worked around here. One problem, though. He tried hard not to think about the past. But somehow... Kokichi knew this place would awaken too many memories he has tried so damn hard to forget. 

Already, he could recall a pair of beautiful, amber eyes staring down at him. A boy with the silkiest and most soothing voice imaginable. Lips that have tempted him into sin over and over again. Kokichi shivered where he stood in what he could only hope was disgust. Who knew how many years have passed. Who knew if that boy was still even alive. Anything could have happened. He was better off not getting his hopes up. Besides, that boy was a saint… and he, well, he was just a monster now. 

A monster with horrid, sharp teeth, curved horns, terrifying reptilian eyes, a black tail that flicked about, and finally, his very own package of demon wings. Yeah, not exactly the kind of thing anyone could possibly love and adore. His only saving grace was the fact he could cast illusions upon himself to hide his true, malicious form. The biggest facade the mortal world would ever witness… starting… now! 

Kokichi grinned as violet ripples of magic pulsed over his body. He hoped people these days still had the same sense of style as back then or else he may not be seducing anybody. But that was a lie! Being an incubus and all, no one could resist his charm. Well, not counting angels at least. Touching angels was a big no-no and it wasn’t exactly pleasant either. Not to mention, angels were horribly annoying. They make the laws. They decide what’s right. So damn pushy with everything. The world would be so much better off without any angels around. And that wasn’t a lie. 

But anyway, he was getting off track again. He had places to be and things to do. Kokichi folded his arms behind him as he finally left the alleyway, whistling merrily under the street lamps. There was bound to be a hotel around here somewhere. This place was supposed to be packed with them. 

The demon only had to parade around a few street corners before sighting a hotel in all its glowing glory. He briefly wondered what the electric bill was for the sign alone.

“Yoo-hoo!” The incubus hollered, strolling up to the doors and opening them with a loud bang. “Anybody home~?” 

He must’ve been quite a surprise because the lady’s face behind the counter was priceless. 

“Welcome, sir” She greeted him when she regained her bearings. “What can I do for you today?” 

The fake smile upon her lips was pathetic. She could really do so much better. Before the woman could even blink again, Kokichi was sat upon the counter, causing the woman to stumble back in shock.

“Oh, sorry. Did I startle you?” The demon questioned with a snicker, leaning towards the poor employee. His eyes glowed a deep magenta, beginning to work his magic. “Oh, my, you look so overworked, darling. Working so late can’t be that great for your health. Tell you what, get me the best room you can, and you can rest for the night. Such a good sleepytime for a good worker!” Kokichi clapped his hands in glee as the lady behind the counter simply nodded. Her hazel eyes were now cloudy and hazy. It was so much easier to persuade people when they were this tired. Really, she had bags under her bags under her bags!

Kokichi giggled once more as his new mindless servant soon led him to a spacious bedroom. “Toodles, my dear. Have a nice sleep.” He stated as he closed his door, not missing the ‘thump’ in the hallway.

* * *

“So, what you’re saying is… you saw a flash of red light?” The raven-haired detective questioned nervously. “Are you sure a lightbulb didn’t just… break? 

“No!” The man in question howled. “Do you see any glass shards anywhere?” Shuichi shrunk back at the tone in the other man’s voice.

“N- No sir.” In fact, he did have to admit that the scorch marks on the ground were indeed suspicious. “So, uh, what did you do after you saw the flash of light?”

“I ran away, of course! Any smart guy would do the same thing!” The man exclaimed.

“Right... “ Shuichi hesitantly replied, glancing down at his notes. Apparently, there were some suspicious occurrences around the area last night. An employee with a clean bill of health mysteriously passed out at the local hotel and was unable to recall a thing. Meanwhile, this man claims he saw something supernatural that same night. Shuichi didn’t know what to think of it all. He wasn’t exactly one to believe in superstition. “Well, sir… I’ll do my best to investigate.”

“You better!” He snarled before staggering away. “Stupid young ’uns like you shouldn’t be in the police force.” The man muttered to himself grumpily.

Shuichi merely sighed. The words struck a chord with him, and yet, not as much as they might have used to. The detective was just glad that he was done here now. He could return back to the station and go back to work on his more personal cases.

Later, back in his office, Shuichi’s new notes were pinned onto a bulletin board. It was where the investigator put all the strange phenomena he couldn’t quite understand. However, there had to be an explanation for everything. His parents didn’t just vanish into thin air- And nor did his best friend. Shuichi suddenly couldn’t fight the urge to grab an old photograph from off the board. It was a photo from almost 10 years ago, kept in good shape all this time. His friend had insisted on taking it, declaring it something special to remember him by- not that Shuichi could ever forget about him in the first place. It was almost like a goodbye gift, because not so long later, he disappeared. His belongings gone, no trace of a place of residence, no phone number to call, nothing, not even records of his parents. 

Maki proposed that maybe he didn’t want to be found. Kaito declared that they just had to keep searching. And strangest of all, Kaede, the supposedly most optimistic, said he should stop looking and give up. Her reasoning was that it was still eating him up to this day. Shuichi couldn’t exactly say he disagreed, but he wasn’t going to give up until he discovered the truth.

Ouma Kokichi wasn’t a quitter, and neither was he.


End file.
